


Hearts Aflame

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Gareth won’t get the chance to head back home for Christmas.





	Hearts Aflame

Gareth won’t get the chance to head back home for Christmas. This is the least Cristiano can do for him.

“Bake until golden-brown,” Cristiano grumbles apologetically, presenting a platter with the cookies to Gareth.

“Do burnt gingerbread hearts symbolize something in Madeira?” Gareth asks, lips curling up in a smile.

“At least try one. I promise they’re edible.”

Gareth indulges him. “How does any of this fit into your diet plan?”

“It doesn’t,” Cristiano shrugs.

“I thought everything has to fit into your plans.”

“You don’t fit in them either,” Cristiano admits.

“Oh. Is it a bad thing?”

“It’s not.”


End file.
